rentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Marquez
''''Mimi Marquez is the lead female in RENT. She is an exotic dancer at the Cat Scratch Club, is a drug addict, and is HIV+. History The youngest of the characters, Mimi is 19 and had a "thing" with Benny three months before Christmas Eve 1989La Vie Boheme (although, in the movie adaption, it was two years before Angel's funeral)Rent (movie). When she first meets Roger Davis, she flirts with him,Light My Candle but later he pushes her away when she makes more advances.Out TonightAnother Day He apologizes later and asks her to go to the protest being held by Maureen Johnson, an ex-roommate of Roger's, and to dinner with his friends afterwards, and she accepts.Christmas Bells At the dinner, they both reveal to one another that they are HIV+, and they officially become a couple.I Should Tell You She and Roger remain a couple throughout most of the show. Their relationship is rocky, as Mimi's relationship with drugs persists.Happy New Year B Roger is also jealous of Mimi's past relationship with Benny.Goodbye Love They break up once more before the funeral for Mimi's best friend,Goodbye Love Angel, but then get back together by the end of the show when Mimi's life is on the line.Your EyesFinale B Portrayals This is a list of the most acknowledged actresses who have portrayed Mimi Marquez. 'Daphne Rubin Vega' Daphne Rubin Vega is the original Mimi Marquez. She played Mimi from Opening Night until April 5, 1997. She has received multiple award nominations for this role, including the 1996 Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical, though she lost to Donna Murphy for The King and I. Vega was not included in the movie, as she was pregnant at the time of filming. Antonique Smith Antonique Smith played Mimi Marquez in Rent from 2005 to 2007. She is still the poster girl for Mimi on billboards and fliers for the 20th Anniversary Tour. 'Rosario Dawson' Rosario Dawson played Mimi Marquez in the 2005 movie version of RENT. She replaced the original Mimi, Daphne Rubin Vega, who was pregnant at the time. 'Renee Elise Goldsberry' Renee Elise Goldsberry was in the closing cast of the original Broadway run of RENT as Mimi Marquez, the exact dates of her portrayal are June 16th 2008 - Sept 7th 2008. She was also featured in the film, RENT: Filmed Live On Broadway. 'Vanessa Hudgens' Vanessa Hudgens played Mimi Marquez in 2010 edition of RENT in the Hollywood Bowl production. Skyler Volpe Skyler Volpe '''played Mimi Marquez in the 20th Anniversary US Tour of RENT in 2016/2018. She never missed a single performance for 380 shows until she suffered tendonitis, largely in part of the tour being non-equity. Her injury forced her to leave the show early, on Feburary 4th 2018, instead of May 13th when the tour was planned to end. '''Philippa Stefani Philippa Stefani played Mimi Marquez in the 20th Anniversary UK Tour of RENT in 2016/2017. Kristin Paulse Kristin Paulse portrayed Mimi in The Ending HIV Season Of RENT, in Auckland in 2018. Tinashe Tinashe played Mimi Marquez in the "Rent: Live" production in 2019. Songs Solos *Out Tonight Solos (In A Duet) *Light My Candle (with Roger) *I Should Tell You (with Roger) *Without You (with Roger) Solos (In A Group Number) *Another Day (Roger, Mimi and Company) *Christmas Bells (Collins, Angel, Mark, Roger, and Company) *La Vie Boheme (Benny, Mark, Joanne, Angel, Collins, Maureen, Roger, and Company) *La Vie Boheme B (Joanne, Mark, Angel, Maureen, Collins, and Company) *Happy New Year (Roger, Mark, Mimi, Angel, Collins, and Maureen) *Happy New Year B (Roger, Mark, Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Benny) *Goodbye Love (Roger, Mimi, Benny, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Mark) *Finale (Mark, Roger, Collins, Mimi, Maureen) *Finale B (Mark, Mimi, Roger, and Company) Others *Rent (Roger, Mark, and Company) *Seasons of Love (Company) *Contact (Company) *Seasons of Love B (Company) References Category:Characters